Sid VS the Baby
by sky665
Summary: A fanfic gifted to you from my dream. I don't actually think about Ice Age much.. like at ... all... so I have no idea where this came from! Haha. Just doing my dream a solid in sharing it though, since it actually kind of makes sense? Also introduced my dream's fan created character. Margo. Sid's long lost cousin he use to be childhood friends with.


(HELLO! I haven't written anything on this site since I was like..14 it seems. But my dream just dreamed up this silly fic. And since it was pretty dang decent for a dream I though I should honor it by posting it up here so.. HERE YOU GO! Any Ice Age Fans that happens to be around)

(Also introducing Margo! My dreams fancharacter I guess. She's Sid's elder cousin who technically doesn't actually exist in canon haha!)

* * *

Sid had always known that when the ice age was coming, his family had abandoned him. He'd like to think they'd just been forgetful, since that hurt less to imagine. But deep down he had always known. But if he was to be honest with himself, that moment wasn't such a bad thing at all in his mind. Good riddance, really. Right? After all it was because of it that he was able to make meet and become his new family with Manny and Diego.

No, if he was to be really honest with himself there was only one time in his life when someone left him that had really hurt him the most. And that was his elder cousin, Margo. Whom he was only remembering right at this moment because she happened to be standing right in front of the three of them at this very moment. With a small sloth child in her arms.

"..M..Margo?" Sid questioned her.

"Sid!? S'that you?" She answered back, the baby in her arms seemed to coo in delight over this matter.

Sid introduced her to his new pals, Diego and Manny. And she was delighted to meet them.

In the midst of all the joyful meeting and greetings Margo brought up to Sid, "My! It's been so long since we last met! You're so much bigger now!"

Sid solemnly nodded an agreement. "Yep. That tends to happen when you go away for a long time. And leave someone behind. By themselves. All alone. For a long time."

Margo focused her eyes on him, "Sid... you're not still mad are you?"

Sid denied this to her, of course. Maybe part of him felt like it was true. In a way, he was glad to see her again. Margo had been his best friend growing up. The two would always play with each other, and if he was being honest with himself, he was pretty sure Margo was the ONLY one in his family who actually liked him.

But she was a few years older than him. And when it was time for her to "leave the nest" as they say, he did. And Sid was left behind heart broken. He knows he shouldn't blame her for it. Who wouldn't want to leave and search for a mate. Start up a family. It's what he'd wanted for himself too as some point. And yet...

"And who is this tiny whipper snapper?" Sid asked her now, pointing at the small baby in her arms.

She smiled looking down at the child, and told him "His name's Bruntly!"

"Bruntly huh?" Sid said scratching his chin, "Who came up with that name?"

She sorta shrugged and confessed, "His father."

Sid slowly nodded at this revelation and then couldn't help but ask, "And where is the father?"

Which resulted with a sigh from Margo who then had to tell him he had gotten eaten.

"Ah" Was Sid's only exclamation. He squinted at this kid. Sid usually LOVED children and yet, he didn't feel too attached to this one. As the baby squirmed and coo'd at him Sid could only see a small annoyance and what had been the reason Margo had left him for all those years ago.

Since he was staring so long, Margo thought he might have wanted to hold the baby, but Sid quickly refused. Then clapped his hands and brought up to the whole group, why doesn't he go and fetch some firewood for a camp? And they could all sit and hang out for a while. And he will go off and search for the firewood though! Right now! See ya later, guys!

And quickly left the four of them. Margo looked up questionably at Diego and Manny as if saying "Does he always get like this?"

* * *

(Wow I thought I'd just be really lame and silly writing this all down all fast and messy like but I THINK I GOT TOO INTO IT so.. going to take a break here and maybe post the ending later HEH whoops)


End file.
